


Tylenol

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What's wrong with Justin?  How will it affect his relationship with Brian?





	1. Ch. 1- Strange Illness?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

AN: I wrote this story especially for Britt because she loves stories about Justin suffering. I love you Britt!!!

* * *

Justin walked into Kinnetik still feeling sick and tired. He made his way through the mass of people working on various projects and approached Cynthia’s desk.

“Hi Justin,” she said sweetly.

“Hey Cynthia,” Justin responded and looked inside Brian’s office, “Is Brian in a meeting?”

“God Justin, you don’t look so good,” she said before answering, “Yes, Brian’s in a very important meeting, so I recommend you wait in his office. The room divider has been closed so he and his potential accounts can talk in peace.”

“Sure Cynthia, no problem, I can wait. Maybe I’ll even take a nap on the couch.”

She smiled as he made his way inside, sliding the door shut. He made himself comfortable on the couch.

All of a sudden he felt the room spinning around him and, without warning, fell to the ground unconscious.

***TWO HOURS EARLIER***

“Shit!” Justin complained as he walked out of the PIFA.

“What is it Justin?” Derrick asked his friend.

“Oh I just have this monstrous headache,” Justin explained while rubbing his forehead.

“I have some medicine if you want some,” Derrick offered rummaging through the pockets in his bag and quickly drawing out three small caplets.

“Is it Tylenol?” Justin quickly asked not really looking at the pills.

“No, I don’t think so, why?”

“I’m allergic to Tylenol,” Justin explained with his eyes shut because of the immense pain.

“No, it’s not Tylenol. I don’t buy Tylenol, it doesn’t work for me,” Derrick replied handing it to him.

“Thanks,” Justin said popping the pills into his mouth and quickly swallowing them with his bottle of water.

***PRESENT***

Fifteen minutes later, Justin woke up and immediately turned his head and threw up all over the ground. It took him a few minutes of recollecting himself before he stood up.

When he finally did, he felt dizzy again. Trying to stop the urge of vomiting again, Justin leaned against the wall and the dizziness stopped. He was beginning to get worried that something might be seriously wrong, he was sweating and the pain in his stomach was so much worse than anything he had ever felt.

Suddenly feeling dizzy again and not caring for what Brian would do to him if he lost this account; Justin barged into Brian’s conference room.

Brian looked up as soon as he saw the door fly open and he was about to scream at whoever opened it so hastily, when he saw that it was Justin and he did not look good.

Justin was pale and he looked exhausted. Brian quickly ran over to the door and caught the blonde when he went tumbling for the floor.

From inside his office, there came a stench and Brian looked in to see vomit all over his floor. He instantly got worried; horrified that something might be seriously wrong with his boyfriend.

He turned to the men that were still in the room with worried expressions written on their faces, “I’m so sorry, but I really need to call an ambulance. If you’re still interested you can speak with Cynthia and we can set something up.”

Brian laid Justin down on the floor and knelt by his side, suddenly feeling emotional, Brian began to cry, “I’m sorry, but I’m so worried. If I inconvenienced you in any way, I will completely understand if you chose not work with Kinnetik.”

“Mr. Kinney, it’s alright. It’s not like you planned for this to happen,” one man whispered soothingly rubbing Brian’s back. “We will certainly reschedule. We would’ve never had made a meeting if we weren’t interested.”

Brian smiled slightly at the man and started to cry quietly again when he looked down at the blonde in his arms.

When Brian looked back up the room had emptied and Cynthia and Ted were hurrying in.

“Brian!” Cynthia gasped, “I called an ambulance, it should be here any minute.”

“Oh my god Brian what happened?!” Ted questioned sounding really concerned.

“I don’t know,” Brian explained while looking at Justin. He looked so cooled and he was sweating profusely. “One minute I was giving the greatest fucking speech of my life and the next I’m catching Justin while he’s falling over. God he even puked in my office.”

“Brian it’s ok, maybe he has food poisoning,” Ted said trying to calm Brian down.

A couple minutes later, a stretcher rolled in and a man and a woman ran over to Justin and quickly lifted him onto the stretcher. With a quick examination they started to wheel Justin out of the office. They kept mumbling things to themselves with no regard to anyone around them.

“Excuse me,” Brian demanded following close behind.

“Yes?” the woman asked turning her head around.

“I’m allowed to come with my boyfriend right?” Brian asked a bit annoyed with the way these two imbeciles were treating him.

“Absolutely sir, right this way.”

Brian continued to follow Justin all the way outside to the ambulance. The whole time wondering what in the world could be wrong with him and if he was going to be alright.


	2. Ch. 2- Explanations

Brian sat by Justin’s hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in. He wanted to know what exactly happened to Justin. He began rubbing circles on Justin’s hand with his thumb, when the door next to him opened and in walked an older man holding a clipboard.

“Mr. Kinney?” the doctor started.

Brian looked directly at the doctor and the doctor continued.

“The only thing that we could find in his body that could’ve caused this was a small amount of Tylenol.”

“Tylenol,” Brian repeated.

“Yes and we looked at his chart and it stated that Mr. Taylor was allergic to Tylenol. Do you know if that’s still the case, because sometimes children can grow out of what they are allergic to when they are young?”

“As far as I know, he still is,” Brian answered.

“Do you know of any reason Mr. Taylor may have taken Tylenol?”

“I don’t think so. I knew Justin was allergic to Tylenol. He’s usually very careful when he takes things like that. He never buys Tylenol and if he’s offered pain relief medicine, he always double checks to make sure it isn’t Tylenol.”

“Well sir, unless he has taken Tylenol, I don’t know how to explain the trace of it inside his body.”

 

Brian woke up a few hours later to the sound of doctors moving around. He sat up and coughed noticeably to get their attention.

“Oh, Mr. Kinney,” one of the three doctors exclaimed.

“What are you looking at?” Brian asked noticing that they had Justin’s hospital gown lifted up over his stomach.

“Justin has developed a rash along his torso and abdomen,” the doctor explained to him, “it’s probably because of the Tylenol.”

Brian nodded and got up to look at the rash. “So, do you get rashes when you’re allergic to Tylenol?” Brian asked.

“Yes and no, the symptoms may vary, but rashes are one of the symptoms. Unfortunately because Justin is severely allergic to Tylenol and even though he doesn’t have a high amount of Tylenol in his body, he’s having some symptoms of an overdose.”

“What do you mean?” Brian asked growing increasingly concerned.

“Nausea, vomiting, sweating, and stomach pains are all symptoms of an overdose.”

“Wow,” Brian said silently.

They all stood in silence while they finished examining Justin.

“Do you think he’s going to be alright?” Brian asked not hiding the worry in his voice.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kinney, we don’t know. There are other complications of an overdose,” the doctor paused, “He may slip into a coma or there is the possibility of death. We just want to warn you now, just in case there is no improvement in his condition.”

Brian felt his legs suddenly disappear out from underneath him. He sat down quickly and took a few deep breaths. ‘He’s already been through so much,’ he thought to himself, ‘he can’t slip into a coma again.’

“I almost lost him once,” he said to the doctor’s quietly, “I’m not going to loose him now.”

 

The next day, Brian was sitting outside of the hospital having a cigarette. He was thinking about Justin and what would happen to his life if he lost him.

‘If Justin dies, I will have no reason to live,’ he thought to himself, “life would be so lonely without him. No one could ever take his place. I would never find anyone else I feel this way about.’

Brian’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone talking to him.

“Sir,” the nurse said. When he didn’t answer she tried again. “Mr. Kinney,” she said more loudly.

“Yes?” Brian replied.

“Dr. Maltby would like to have a word with you,” she stated and walked away.

Immediately Brian became worried. Had Justin slipped into a coma? He made his way through the hallway, which seemed to lengthen as he made his way to Justin’s room.

For what seemed like three hours, Brian finally entered Justin’s room and saw his doctor looking at him closely.

“Hello Mr. Kinney,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked nervously.

“Well first off, Justin woke up a few minutes ago. That’s when I sent the nurse to go get you, but unfortunately, he fell unconscious again. The good news is, he still hasn’t slipped in a coma and I don’t expect him to.”

“Is there any bad news?”

“No, not right now, but if he does wake up again, please contact me as soon as possible.”

Brian breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the doctor was gone. He was determined not to loose Justin. He couldn’t, wouldn’t live without him.


	3. Ch. 3- Memories

In case someone is wondering, I did research. Here’s what I read on the internet: Symptoms of overdose can occur within half an hour, with nausea and vomiting being the most common. Other symptoms include sweating, loss of appetite, pale skin color, stomach pains, and general body discomfort. More serious complications of overdose include liver failure, coma and death. A severe allergic reaction to Tylenol includes a severe rash, hives, breathing difficulties, or dizziness. Just to let you know that I didn’t make this up. Thanks to everyone (you know who you are) for being there for this. Again, this is dedicated to Britt.

* * *

“Mr. Kinney?” Dr. Maltby said as he shook Brian’s arm lightly. Brian had fallen asleep with his head on Justin’s bed.

“Hmm?” Brian asked, still a little tired.

“We have decided to move Justin to a different room since he doesn’t need any of these machines anymore,” Dr. Maltby explained.

“What if he slips into a coma or just dies?” Brian questioned with worry in his voice.

“I have been watching Justin for a few days now and I don’t think he will. In fact, I expect him to wake up any minute now.”

As much as Brian was hopeful for a full recovery, he couldn’t help think that the doctor was wrong and that moving him would prove fatal.

 

A short while later Brian was, again, sitting by Justin’s bedside in his new room. The room was one of the best rooms in the hospital because Brian was paying the bill; he had to make sure Justin had the best.

‘Justin looks so peaceful lying there,’ Brian thought to himself while stroking Justin’s hand. He was knocked out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

“Hey Mrs. Taylor,” Brian said as Jennifer made her way inside her son’s hospital room.

“Brian, I told you to call me Jennifer,” she scolded smiling as much as she could, “How’s he doing?”

“Better, Dr. Maltby expects him to wake up any minute and a full recovery,” Brian explained staring down at the beautiful blonde with his mother.

“I just don’t understand how this happened,” Jennifer said shaking her head, “Even when he was six, he never took Tylenol. He never took it if he wasn’t 100% sure.”

“I know how you feel. As soon as I learned he was allergic to it, I never bought it again.”

“The day this happened, when did you last see him?” Jennifer asked looking at Brian.

“I saw him in the morning when we woke up,” Brian began. “We...” he paused and looked at Jennifer, “We showered together, and then he got dressed and left before I did. He said goodbye and walked out the door and that was the last time I saw him before he barged into my meeting.”

“Do you know what he did that day?” she asked.

Brian thought for a moment before beginning, “He had class, I think at 9:00 until 1:00 or something. Then he said he had to go to Michael’s comic book store to work on Rage. Michael told me he got there at 1:30 and then he was at Kinnetik at 3:00, according to Cynthia, but he didn’t come into my meeting until 3:30.”

“I see,” Jennifer said thinking. “Dr. Maltby said that it could take only a matter of a half an hour for the affects of Tylenol to set in. Do you think Michael may’ve given some to Justin without knowing he was allergic?”

“No,” Brian stated, “Michael told me he knew Justin was allergic and that he didn’t give him any. He said that when Justin got there he looked fine, but as time progressed, he began to look sick.”

“Oh,” Jennifer responded beginning to think some more.

“It was probably someone at Justin’s school,” Brian declared.

“Do you know any of his friends?”

“No, but maybe Justin has some numbers on his cell phone,” Brian said going over to the bag he brought for Justin that had his cell phone in it. Brian searched through the list of Justin’s contacts, reading them off to Jennifer, “Me, you, Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Michael, Lindsay, Melanie and that’s it.”

“What?” Jennifer asked surprised.

“That’s it, those are all the numbers he has,” Brian assured, but looking again to make sure.

“It’s kind of sad that he doesn’t have anymore friends than that. The only ones that weren’t your friends first were me and Daphne.”

“I tell him all the time to make new friends, so it is kind of sad,” Brian stated shaking his head.

“I guess when Justin wakes up he can tell us what happened,” Jennifer pointed out sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

“Yeah, I guess,” Brian sighed sitting down as well.

Jennifer stayed for a little while longer just watching her son and watching Brian tend to him. She knew that Brian loved her son very much and she didn’t know what would happen to him if he lost Justin.

 

The hospital room was dark and quiet at 2:00 in the morning. Brian sat in his usual spot by Justin’s bed with one had squeezing his hand tightly and the other softly rubbing circles on his stomach, feeling him breathe.

He was thinking about all the things he and Justin did together that he missed.

He missed having dinners alone at the kitchen table right before a long night of fucking. He missed curling up on the couch on cold nights watching movies and whispering sweet things to each other. He missed the way Justin would wash his body in the shower every morning. He missed when they went out together, alone, to the movies or to dinner. He missed when they made out like teenagers in the corvette every time Brian would drop him off at school. He missed when Justin would bring him dinner some nights if he had to work late at Kinnetik and the way he would stay with him, massaging his shoulders, until he could leave. He missed sitting still for four hours straight while Justin would draw or paint a portrait of him. He missed making everyone at Babylon jealous when he would drop everything to be with Justin. He missed breaking off nights with Michael when Justin wanted him to stay at home. He missed Justin, he missed Justin most of all. 

Brian looked back up at Justin with tears in his eyes. “Why won’t you just wake up?” Brian asked out loud hoping Justin heard him and that he would answer.

When Justin didn’t answer, Brian began to cry even harder. A few seconds later, Brian calmed down and resumed rubbing circles on Justin’s stomach, but this time something was wrong. Justin had stopped breathing. Brian moved his ear to Justin’s mouth and he heard nothing.

The chair tipped over as Brian ran to the door. He opened it quickly and started screaming and panicking, “HELP, HELP. PLEASE SOMEONE, HURRY!!!”


	4. Ch. 4- Relief

“What is it Mr. Kinney?” the nurse asked when she walked through the door. She had heard him screaming hysterically and came running down the hallway.

Brian was hovering over Justin’s lifeless body and trying to wake him up.

“Mr. Kinney, excuse me,” the nurse said pushing Brian away after she saw the condition that Justin was in.

The nurse observed Justin for a few seconds before calling in some more doctors and nurses. Somehow, Brian had been forced to wait outside during the whole incident. He was growing increasingly panicked and didn’t even remember when he took out his cell phone and called Jennifer, because the next thing he realized was her arms around him.

“Brian, do you know what happened?” Jennifer asked after she was finally able to control Brian’s tears.

“No, they just shoved me out of the way and I have been sitting out here for god knows how long,” Brian explained with teary eyes.

“It’s ok, I’ll see if I can find anything out,” Jennifer stated getting up.

Jennifer was floored by Brian’s reaction. She would have never thought in a million years that he’d be acting this way. There was no one around that Jennifer could talk to. She looked down halls, inside waiting rooms, and inside bathrooms, but still it seemed as though there was no one around who was able to help.

Finally, Jennifer spotted a nurse walking through the hallway looking through a file intently.

“Excuse me?” Jennifer asked walking briskly over to her.

“Yes ma’am?”

“I was wondering if you could find something out for me. Where are you headed?”

“Just back to my desk,” the nurse answered, “What exactly do you need?”

“There is something wrong with my son, but the doctors haven’t told us anything yet. I was wondering if you have heard any news.”

“What’s his name ma’am?”

“Justin Taylor, he’s in room 308.”

The nurse made a few quick pages and phone calls while leafing through the file labeled “Taylor, Justin.”

“Ma’am, your son has been moved back to intensive care. The doctors said that they moved him too soon and he stopped breathing in the middle of the night,” the nurse explained.

“Oh my god!” Jennifer gasped.

“They told me that he’s fine now and that you and his boyfriend can come and see him,” she paused for a moment, “I don’t mean to be nosey, but I’ve seen your son’s boyfriend before, are they really a couple?”

“Yes, yes they are, why?” Jennifer asked confused.

“He’s seems a bit old for him, I was just curious.”

Jennifer smiled as she walked away. At first, she had wanted to scream at this nurse for being so naïve, but she then remembered a time when she thought the exact same thing.

 

“Brian?” Jennifer called as she walked into the waiting room the doctors had moved Brian to, not too long ago.

“Yes?” Brian asked looking up with teary, yet hopeful eyes.

“The doctors say we can see Justin now.”

Before Jennifer had time to explain what had happened, Brian stood up and bolted out the door, running to Justin’s room.

When Brian got there, the room was empty.

“Mrs. Taylor, you said that the doctors said we could see him now, where is he?”

“You didn’t let me finish Brian. Come on, follow me.”

As Brian and Jennifer walked through the hospital towards the intensive care section, Jennifer explained to Brian exactly what the nurse had told her earlier.

“I told that asshole not to move him, but did he listen to me? No,” Brian said after Jennifer had told him everything.

After going down the elevator and walking through the hallway, Brian and Jennifer were standing outside Justin’s bedroom.

“Did she say whether or not Justin had woken up?” Brian asked not wanting to open the door and see Justin still lifeless with various tubes and wires attached to his beautiful body.

“No,” Jennifer stated looking shocked at Brian’s question.   
She hadn’t even thought of the fact that Justin was maybe up.

Brian’s closed his eyes and opened the door.

There in front of him was a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. Brian didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling as he ran over to Justin and wrapped his arms around him. He cried even harder when Justin hugged him back.

Jennifer began to cry at the sight in front of her. She had never seen Brian cry so much, but at least now he was crying from happiness.

“I told everyone that you would wake up,” Brian sobbed when he and Justin parted.

Justin smiled still feeling a little weak.

Brian leaned down and kissed his blonde and was ecstatic when he kissed back. He hadn’t been kissed back in quite some time.

“Hello sweetheart,” Jennifer said interrupting Brian and Justin’s moment.

“Hi mom,” Justin got out and spread his arms waiting for a hug from his mother.

“We’re so glad you’re alright,” Jennifer gushed grabbing Justin’s hand and squeezing it gently.

Brian plastered another kiss on Justin’s cheek. The day had started out so shitty, now he was sitting here with his beautiful boyfriend.

“What happened?” Justin managed to ask after another kiss from Brian.

“Sweetie, you took Tylenol. You had an allergic reaction and a near fatal overdose,” Jennifer explained.

“Tylenol, he told me it wasn’t Tylenol,” Justin gasped.

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked.

“My friend Derrick must’ve given me Tylenol by mistake,” Justin explained.

Brian looked at Justin and then Jennifer, “Ok, tell me exactly what happened now.”

“I had a headache,” Justin began, “Derrick gave me medicine and he insisted in wasn’t Tylenol, but I guess it was.”

“Was that the only medicine you took that day?” Jennifer asked.

“Yeah,” Justin paused, “So what exactly happened to me?”

* * *

Sorry I didn't you girls that this was posted, but my computer is down (I am at the library).


	5. Ch. 5- No More Booze

AN: Ok, some of you may be wondering what happened to Tylenol, Secret Stalker, Amazing Fates, and New Lives in New York. Well the answer is: My computer is broken and I have to save up money to fix it, but in the meantime I have to make stops at libraries to get my typing done. This chapter may be short, but I promise longer chapters in all my others fics as well as this one. I hope you all enjoy them and I just want to let you know that my fics will NEVER go to the beach. (Hello to all my girls, send money to the Nat&Nic fund so we can get my computer fixed and talk! I love you all and we miss you!). Oh and also, sorry if this chapter is kind of boring.

* * *

“What exactly happened to me?” Justin asked again looking at Brian more closely.

“Just a bunch of things,” Brian said standing up.

“Like what?” Justin asked.

“Well, so you remember passing out and vomiting in my office?” Brian questioned.

“Kind of, but it’s all a real blur,” Justin explained rubbing his head.

“Ok, well after that you were brought here and I guess you could say you were in and out of consciousness,” Brian continued. “Then one day you developed this strange rash on your chest...hey let me see if it’s still there?”

“Ok,” Justin said lifting up his shirt.

The rash had faded a little, but you could still see the presence of it on Justin’s chest and abdomen. Justin gasped when he saw how large it was and went to touch it.

“No!” Jennifer screamed. “The doctor said that it may spread if you irritate it, but it’s not contagious to others.”

“Alright,” Justin said pulling his shirt back down.

“So,” Brian began getting closer to Justin, “this Derrick guy, does he not like you or something?”

“No, why?” Justin asked looking curiously at Brian.

“You said that he’s the one that gave you the Tylenol, do you think he may have given it to you on purpose?”

“No way!” Justin shouted.

“Calm down Justin, I was just asking,” Brian said taking Justin’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“Why would you think that Brian, he’s always been so nice to me?”

“It’s just that you said you told him you were allergic to it before he gave it to you,” Brian explained. “Wouldn’t he have noticed that it was Tylenol when he looked at it?”

“I agree with Brian,” Jennifer added, “and wouldn’t you have noticed it looked like Tylenol as well.”

Justin thought for a moment before he answered, “No, I don’t even think I looked at it. I guess I had too big of a headache to really pay attention to what the pills looked like.”

“Or maybe he disguised them,” Brian added.

“Brian,” Justin complained, “get that sick idea out of your head, Derrick is my friend and he would never hurt me.”

“Whatever you say,” Brian sighed.

Just then the door opened and Dr. Maltby walked in. “I’m glad to see you’re alright Mr. Taylor.”

Justin smiled slightly and leaned back.

“Well now that you’re up, we need to take you to have some tests done.”

“What sort of tests?” Jennifer asked.

“Oh it’s just standard procedure,” Dr. Maltby explained, “a blood test, some x-rays, you know that sort of stuff.”

“Ok,” Justin said getting up. “Where do you want me?”

“Are you alright to walk or do you need a wheelchair?” Dr. Maltby asked.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Justin stated.

Brian helped Justin dress himself in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Before Justin headed for the door, Brian pulled him into a short, but passionate, kiss.

 

 

Two hours passed and Jennifer decided to go home for the night. She and Brian said their goodbyes and Brian waited alone for Justin.

Finally, Justin walked into his room accompanied by a nurse who helped him into his bed.

“So, is there anything wrong?” Brian asked.

Justin looked up at Brian. He looked a little upset, but perplexed at the same time.

“What is it?”

“It’s my liver,” Justin began, “they said that I have the symptoms of an overdose as well and an allergic reaction.”

“Yeah, I know,” Brian stated.

“Well, my liver has been permanently weakened.”

Brian let the news flow through him before he responded. “Does that mean…?”

“Yup, no more alcohol,” Justin affirmed and sat down on his bed.

“Wow, I’m glad it’s nothing serious, but fuck that sucks.”

“Yeah, I know. The doctor was like, ‘ok Justin, nothing serious except your liver has been severely weakened,’ I looked at him and he said ‘I know you’re only 20, so you’ve probably haven’t drank alcohol before, but I’m afraid you never can.”

Brian snickered at the statement and Justin sighed.

“I assume you can’t have drugs anymore too,” Brian said sitting next to Justin on his bed.

“I guess so. The doctor didn’t say so, but I assume I can’t. He probably thinks I’m a clean young man.”

Brian snorted and ran his hand through Justin’s soft hair. “I missed you,” he said and kissed him tenderly.

“I missed you too,” Justin said and he and Brian held each other.


	6. Ch. 6- Home

The next day, Justin was told that he was well enough to leave the hospital. He was excited to go home and be with Brian. Just before he and Brian were about to walk out the door, they were stopped by Dr. Maltby who told them that there was a police officer out in the hall who would like to have a word with Justin.

“What does he want?” Justin asked. He wasn’t eager to stay any longer in the hospital.

“He said he just wants to ask you a few simple questions,” explained Dr. Maltby, “Should I tell him to come in?”

Brian looked over at Justin and Justin sighed, “Yeah sure, whatever.”

Dr. Maltby smiled and left the room.

“What do you think it’s about?” Justin asked Brian sitting back down on the bed.

“I have no idea,” Brian stated and sat down next to his boyfriend.

A few seconds later an officer walked through the door and introduced himself as Officer Montgomery. He shook hands with Brian and Justin and pulled up a chair to sit down.

“So, Mr. Taylor, I hear that you took Tylenol even though you were allergic to it. It that correct?” he asked.

“Yes, but I didn’t take it knowing it was Tylenol. A friend gave it to me when I had a headache, but he kept insisting that it wasn’t Tylenol,” Justin explained.

“Your friends name is Derrick Williams, correct?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Justin asked astonished.

“When I heard about you and your situation, I got a little suspicious, so I decided to do some questioning. I asked around and Nurse Stevenson told me that you said to her that a friend gave you Tylenol. When I asked her if she knew the name she said she’d ask you and call me later. Do you remember her asking you?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do, but what’s your point sir?” Justin questioned.

“I did a background check on Derrick Williams,” Officer Montgomery stated and paused.

“And…” Brian pushed becoming increasingly interested.

“Did you know he works for your father?”

“My father,” Justin gasped. “Do you mean he works at his business?”

“Yes, so I guess you didn’t know this. Nurse Stevenson also told me that you didn’t get along with your father and that’s why I’m asking.”

“She’s right, I hate my father, but do you think there could be any sort of connection there?”

“Yes I do because when I did a background check at the PIFA, it turns out he’s not even enrolled there.”

“What?” Justin asked quietly. Brian saw the sadness in Justin’s face and put his arm around him.

“Mr. Taylor, I hate to break it to you, but I think this Derrick may have given you the Tylenol on purpose and your father may have been the one who told him to do it.”

“I thought he was my friend,” Justin said almost crying, “How could he do such a thing?”

Brian lightly kissed Justin’s cheek and held him closer. He felt so bad for him.

“Alright Mr. Taylor, do you want to me to question your father and Mr. Williams?” Officer Montgomery asked.

“I don’t know…” Justin began, but was cut off by Brian.

“Go right ahead and keep in touch with us alright,” Brian said and grabbed Justin’s hand.

Officer Montgomery looked over at Justin who just nodded.

“If you say so Mr. Kinney,” he sighed and left the room.

“Do you think that’s such a good idea?” Justin asked Brian when Officer Montgomery left the room.

“Who knows, but let’s just see what happens, ok?”

“Ok.”

 

Justin and Brian entered the loft a short while later. As soon as Justin stepped through the door, he sighed in relief.

Brian looked over at Justin and smiled. He wanted Justin tonight since he hadn’t had him in forever.

“Justin?” Brian asked as Justin flopped down onto the couch.

“Hmm?” Justin responded quietly and looked up at Brian.

“Are you up for a little fucking?” Brian asked sweetly.

“Yeah, I think I can handle that,” Justin smiled, “but not too rough, ok?”

“Ok.”

Brian sat down next to Justin on the couch and pulled Justin’s face towards him. They kissed for a few minutes before Brian tugged off his and Justin’s shirts.

Justin moaned as Brian pushed him on his back and started sucking and biting his nipples. After a little bit of foreplay, Brian pulled off Justin’s pants and underwear and he stood up to do the same.

Soon they were both naked with Brian still penetrating Justin’s mouth with his tongue.

“Mmm,” Justin moaned as Brian sucked on his tongue.

Brian broke the kiss and smiled at Justin, who smiled brightly back. Knowing that Justin was ready, Brian grabbed a condom off the table and put it on. He spread Justin’s legs and put them around his waist.

Placing his cock at Justin’s tight hole, Brian pushed in ever so slightly making sure that Justin was as comfortable as possible. After Justin eased up, Brian pushed in the rest of the way and they began rocking together slowly.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned and Brian pushed inside him even further.

Brian just panted and began to quicken their pace.

“Oh, ah, faster Brian,” Justin complained.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Brian asked not wanting to hurt his boyfriend after being in the hospital.

“Yes, please,” Justin begged and Brian began to fuck him even faster.

“Yes,” Brian moaned quietly and placed kisses all over Justin’s soft face.

“OH GOD!” Justin screamed as he came all over his and Brian’s chest.

As Justin’s hole clamped around Brian’s dick, Brian came and filled up the condom.

Brian sadly pulled his dick out and discarded the full condom.

“That was so amazing Brian,” Justin complimented.

“You’re amazing,” Brian whispered back and pulled Justin into his arms.

Justin smiled and willingly let Brian pull him to the bathroom for a shower, hoping for another hot fuck.


	7. Ch. 7- Closure

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who followed this story and reviewed!

* * *

Justin woke up the next morning. Brian had his arm loosely around him and was still sleeping peacefully. Thoughts ran through Justin’s mind. He didn’t know what to do. Should he confront his father? Should he just forget about it and wave it off? Who knew if his dad was behind it in the first place and if he was, would he do it again?

Justin groaned and sat up quickly. The movement in the bed woke Brian up. He watched as Justin ran into the bathroom and slid the door shut right behind him. Worried, Brian got up and walked over to the door.

“Justin, are you ok?” Brian asked, knowing that the answer would be no.

Justin slid the door back open and walked out with a freshly splashed face. “I guess,” Justin answered, “It’s just that, well, I don’t know what to do. What do you think I should do?”

They were now sitting on the couch and Brian pulled Justin next to him and slid his arm around his shoulder. “To tell you the truth, I think you and I should confront your bastard father as soon as possible. I don’t think there is enough evidence to charge him with anything, but at least you can let him know that you know,” Brian replied rubbing soothing circles on Justin’s shoulder.

“I know I should do something, but I don’t know if I feel safe talking to my father now,” Justin said honestly, “I think it would be safer to confront Derrick.”

Brian pursed his lips together and thought for a moment. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea, too.”

Justin smiled at Brian and then kissed him tenderly. They both knew that they couldn’t just forget what happened. They had to have some closure.

 

The corvette pulled up to Taylor Electronics at 12:00. Justin knew that his father liked to take an hour lunch break, starting at 12:00. They waited only two minutes before seeing Craig exit the building and head towards his car. As soon as he drove off, Brian and Justin exited the corvette and went inside.

It wasn’t very busy inside and Justin quickly began looking around for Derrick. He was lucky to spot him right away, standing behind the sales counter.

Derrick was turned away when Justin approached the counter, “Derrick!” Justin yelled loudly to get his attention.

Derrick turned around to see who was talking to him. He was very surprised to see it was Justin. “Hey Justin,” he responded nervously.

“Don’t just ‘hey Justin’ me,” Justin spat back at him. “I would like to have a word with you. Now!”

Derrick was hesitant for a moment, but followed Justin into the bathroom of the store.

“First off, I just want to let you know that you are the most conniving person I have ever met,” Justin shouted in a whisper, “I mean you pretended to go to my school, just because my father probably told you to harm me. That is the most bull-shitty thing I have ever heard!”

“Look, Justin,” Derrick began, “I didn’t really want to do it, but my wife and I needed the money and your father was willing to pay quite handsomely, so I just went for it. I never wanted to hurt you. You were a really good friend.”

Justin laughed, “Friend. Friend! You would call us friends after what you did to me. How much did he offer to try to kill his only son and did he tell you why or were you too greedy to even care?!”

“Justin calm down, and I’ll tell you the whole story.”

***Four Months Earlier***

“Derrick, may I please speak to you for a moment?” Craig asked walking towards his office.

“Um, sure Mr. Taylor,” Derrick replied following close behind his boss.

Inside Craig’s office, Craig sat in his large desk chair, “Take a seat Derrick.” Derrick sat down and Craig continued talking. “You’re wife just had a baby didn’t she?”

“Yes she did,” Derrick answered beaming, “Our first one.”

“That’s wonderful,” Craig said honestly, “and I suppose since you’re young, you probably are in need of some money.”

Derrick smiled slightly. Was Craig going to give him a promotion? “Yes, we manage, but it’s hard.”

“Well, if you are willing to do me a favor, I can make you an offer that will be worth you wile,” Craig said with his eyes a little dark.

Derrick didn’t really like the sound that was in Craig’s voice, but he pressed on. “What sort of a favor?”

“Believe me, it’ll be very simple, but you have to agree to never to tell anyone of this conversation,” Craig ordered with his voice dreary and low.

It didn’t take too long before Derrick said yes with his wife and child on his mind, “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Craig sat up in his chair and smile wickedly, “Good.”

***Present***

“So basically he told me to pretend I went to the PIFA, become friends with you and one day slip Tylenol in your food, but when you had a headache that day, I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

Justin leaned against the wall in shock. It was true, it was all true. His father wanted him dead. The man who raised him, took him fishing, tucked him in at night. He couldn’t believe it, but it was all true.

They were both startled when there was a knock on the bathroom door, but relieved when they heard Brian’s voice on the other side. “Justin, come on.”

Justin walked out slowly and Brian pulled him into a hug. He had listened to everything and felt bad for his boyfriend because he knew exactly how he felt.

Just then, the door to the store opened and Craig walked in with a bag of fast food in his hand. He was very surprised to see his son, his son’s boyfriend, and Derrick standing there looking at him.

“What’s going on?” Craig asked stepping closer to all of them.

“Is it true?” Justin asked with Brian’s arm snug around him.

“Is what true?” Craig asked playing dumb.

“That you paid Derrick to poison me?”

“You call giving you Tylenol poisoning you?” Craig asked setting down his food.

“Well yeah, you know I’m allergic to it and that just a small dose can make me sick,” Justin spat and Brian held onto him even tighter.

Craig shook his head and spoke again, “You know if Derrick would’ve listened to me in the first place, you would be dead right now and we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

All of a sudden three police officers ran into the store over to where Craig was standing.

“What the fuck is going on!?” Craig shouted as soon as the police started to place him under arrest.

“You are under arrest for the assistance in the attempted murder of your son, Justin Taylor,” the officer proceeded to read the Miranda rights to Craig and two of the officers took him away.

The last officer left walked over to where Justin, Brian, and Derrick were standing. Derrick’s mouth was wide open and he was sweating profusely.

“How did they know?” Derrick asked in shock.

Justin unzipped his jacket and revealed the microphone he’d been wearing the entire time.

“Would you like me to press charges against him sir?” the officer asked pointing to Derrick.

Justin half smiled at Derrick and shook his head, “Nah, even though what he did was wrong. I know now he regrets it.”

Derrick smiled, “Alright, if you say so Mr. Taylor,” the officer said and left the store.

“I can’t believe you’re not charging him with anything,” Brian asked stunned.

“Me too,” Derrick said, “I don’t know what to say. As soon as I saw those policemen, I thought for sure tonight I’d be sleeping next to murderers and drug dealers.”

“What can I say, I have a soft spot for babies,” Justin said, “Come on Brian let’s go home.”


	8. Epilogue

Hey Britt, if you read this, 4.

* * *

After a few court appearances and statements made by everyone involved, Craig Taylor, finally, pleaded guilty. To a lesser charge mind you. He confirmed that he indeed paid Derrick Williams to implant Tylenol, which he very much knew Justin was allergic to, into Justin’s food.

Brian and Justin sat in the courtroom as they listened to Craig explain what had happened. He didn’t know why he felt so upset for sending his father to jail, but Brian assured Justin that it was because, as Justin told him when his father died, he was still his dad.

What perplexed everyone the most was the motive. It wasn’t money, besides, what kind of money could Craig get for killing his son? It wasn’t revenge. It was simple hatred. Hatred of the fact his son was gay. Hatred of the fact he was with Brian. Hatred was all that ever oozed out of Craig any more.

The judge listened to what Craig had to say, as well as the prosecutors. Even though Justin didn’t die or was permanently injured. The judge ruled that Craig would be spending the next eight years of his life in prison without parole. Craig was then escorted by a police officer out of the courtroom.

Brian and Justin soon made their way out as well. Jennifer had also attended the sentencing, but Molly didn’t. She just couldn’t even look at her father right now. After saying goodbye to his mother, Justin and Brian left and headed home.


End file.
